Not the Same
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Izumiko bumps into her old classmates and begins to realize things that she isn't who she use to be.


Today marked the end Golden Week and also the last day of Izumiko Suzuhara return to her small, mountain-bound hometown. In a few hours, she would be on a flight returning to Tokyo and her special school, Hojo Academy, along with her classmate and childhood friend Miyuki Sagara, who had joined her on her visit home.

Right now she was waiting outside a popular cafe bookstore near the main road that headed out of the small town and towards the closest airport. She was waiting for Miyuki, who had asked for her to remain there for him, for he needed the driver's help to get a couple last minute things. As she was waiting, something unexpected happened.

"Izumiko," called out a voice from behind her, "Izumiko is that really you."

"No way I almost didn't recognize you," it was Haruna. She was with Ayumi and some other kids who went to junior high with them.

"Haruna, Ayumi," greeted Izumiko, "hi, it's been a long time."

"No kidding, you're not wearing glasses anymore," said Ayumi, shocked by the change.

"If it weren't for the braids I'm not sure we could even recognize you anymore," commented Haruna.

"Uh yeah," Izumiko began to explain, "I figured that since I was starting a new school it would be a good time for a change."

"Well you made a nice choice," complimented Haruna.

"Totally," agreed Ayumi, "I never would have guessed you had such beautiful eyes when you had those big, red glasses on."

"Thanks," Izumiko responded, but she couldn't help but think, 'another one of those _compliments_ that always sounded a bit off, now I see that it can be heard as more insulting than kind.'

Her train of thought was broken though by a different voice. "You know if you wanted to change so badly you should have started with the braids," commented a boy Izumiko recognized as Youhei one of the many boys who use to tease her for her looks and enjoyed seeing her as frail.

"Shut it Youhei," retorted Haruna, defending Izumiko like she always did.

"Well it's not like he is wrong," contradicted Misa, she was another person who use to make Izumiko feel insecurity. She had constantly teased her for needing a crutch, as she used to put it. Misa was one of many people that made Izumiko feel weak and pathetic.

'They've changed, I guess the only thing that kept Haruna and Ayumi from being close with the others was the fact that they were with me,' thought Izumiko but then she remembered, 'but I've changed too.'

Not wanting to hide behind others anymore Izumiko cut in and said, "I understand what you mean but it doesn't feel that way to me."

The others looked at her surprised, it shouldn't have been an unexpected reaction for Izumiko though considering they only knew the girl from Middle School, and that wasn't who she was anymore. She continued to explain by saying, "losing my braids and changing my hair it's just not something I'm ready for just yet."

"How does that even make any sense," asked Misa, "it's hair."

"It's not that simple," retorted Izumiko, loudly before her voice died down to add, "you don't know anything about it, or about me."

"Wow that's new," realized Ayumi.

"How is it not simple, it's not like changing it is even permanent" retorted Misa condescendingly, ignoring Ayumi's comment.

"I can't expl-" but before Izumiko could finish a new voice interrupted.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was Miyuki; he was coming from the direction of the main road.

"No way is that Sagura," remarked Ayumi.

"He's even cuter than before," notice Haruna. During the short time Miyuki lived at the shrine with Izumiko's family and went to her junior high in the mountains Haruna had made many comments about how Sagura was amazing. Describe him as high caliber, attractive, athletic and cool in general. It seemed that the idolization still existed.

"Nonomura is waiting to take us to the airport," Miyuki said as he reaches the group, "or have you forgotten about our flight back."

"What are you -" but before Izumiko could get a word in she was once again interrupted.

"Come on," said Miyuki as he took hold of Izumiko's hand, "we don't have all day." With that said he began pulling her away from her former classmates, who just watched in intrigue and shock at the closeness of the pair.

"Wait, Sagura. Sagura," Izumiko kept calling out but the boy just continued to guide her to the main road. She finally got his attention when she called out, "Miyuki."

"What," asked Miyuki, seeming frustrated like he used to get, as he came to an abrupt stop a couple feet away from the road.

"What do you mean 'what,'" snapped Izumiko, for she was no long the girl she used to be, a doormat for others.

"You're the one that told me to wait for you at the library," she said confused, "and now you're mad at me for it."

"I'm not mad at you," remarked the boy, sounding even more frustrated than before.

"Well you're mad at something," exclaimed an observant Izumiko.

"Let's just go," he pleaded, yet still sounding irritable.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're so mad," Izumiko insisted, stubbornly.

"It's because" Miyuki's grip began to tighten on her hand and Izumiko didn't know exactly what it meant but she knew that it wasn't in anger.

Miyuki finally gave into the girl's stubbornness and simply said, "It may not have been long, but I did go to your middle school."

"Yeah I know," she responded, not seeing that as enough of an answer, "so?"

"So... So I'm not going to just stand by while those jerks pick on you," Miyuki forced out.

"Wait, what," asked Izumiko, suddenly seeing things slightly different.

"I know those jerks use to pick on you and... and I could tell that whatever they were saying now bothered you," said the boy, sounding genuine with his words, but maybe a little frustrated still for having such feelings, "So I couldn't just stand by and ignore it."

Once again his grip tightened but this time Izumiko understood what it meant. It wasn't in anger or frustration, she realized that he was tightening his grip in protection.

"Thank you, Miyuki," said Izumiko.

"But don't forget," she slowly added, and though she was looking away, Miyuki could sense her certainty, "I'm not the same person I was back then. I've changed."

"Not only am I more confident in myself but I have real friends now with Mayura and Manatsu," she paused in the hopes of being able to look him in the eyes, to say "And with you, Miyuki."

At her words Miyuki quickly looked away, hoping to hide his intensely blushing face. They were words he was happy to hear, and she gave him a smile that made him feel warm inside but that aside, it didn't change the fact that he felt embarrassed. So for now, all he could manage to do was hide his face and keep holding her hand, at least until he found his words again.

"I... I wasn't kidding about being late," stated Miyuki, changing the subject and tugging Izumiko forward, "come on."

As the two made their way to the main road where Nonomura was waiting for them, Miyuki's hold on Izumiko's hand never loosened. He kept a firm, reassuring grip on her, and she held on to him just as tight.


End file.
